


【RDR2】异乡人（哈维尔X亚瑟）（NC17）

by cealiannnnnn



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cealiannnnnn/pseuds/cealiannnnnn
Summary: 在已经有些模糊的记忆里，平铁湖对岸有条干燥的土路。它曲曲折折，一直通向远方的荒原。若沿着这条遍布扬尘的土路一直走，会途径壮丽的峡谷与无垠的沙漠，当穿过长着仙人掌的旱地和已经干涸的狭长水道，无需星星的指引，每个游子都能回到日思夜想的祖国。





	【RDR2】异乡人（哈维尔X亚瑟）（NC17）

相比寒冷多雨的新汉诺威，莫莱恩的气候更加干燥炎热，吹拂在脸上的热风，恍惚间将哈维尔带回了远方的故土。

男人正站在营地岸边，注视着黑漆漆的平铁湖，幻想着那条记忆里的土路：砂砾在风里盘旋；卷扬起的尘土，形成一堵堵混沌的茶红色矮墙；就算在最炎热的午后，天也白得人无法仰头直视；道路两旁的绿色植被在反复的炙烤中变成了干枯的破布……然而，哈维尔深色的眼睛里却涌动着铅灰色的天空。在天空边缘，已经泛起橙红的光芒，太阳被那光团包裹住，缓缓从对岸的地平线上露出半圆形状。

昨天晚上，达奇叫住了哈维尔，指派他同约翰去格雷庄园处理有关布雷斯韦特家马匹的事。“你得叫上亚瑟，那孩子驯马很有一套。记住我的话，多个人手多一份保障。”达奇说，“不过，亚瑟他究竟跑哪儿去了？”

“不清楚。”哈维尔回答，“但我会去找他的。 _Eso es todo.（就这样吧）_”

哈维尔离开克莱蒙斯岬的时候刚过中午。阳光晒在男人的背脊，隔着衣服他都体会到了一种轻微的灼烧痛感，体内的水分不断从皮肤下头渗出，漂洗着领巾与衬衣。亚瑟离开时无意中提及要去南部打点皮子。哈维尔并不擅长打猎，他也不知道那里到底有什么动物那么吸引亚瑟——作为食材的白尾鹿明明随处可见，何必大费周章。波阿斯一路朝着南方奔跑，马蹄后面跟着一股红色尘土。

当哈维尔抵达谢迪贝莱的废弃教堂时，男人终于看见了营火特有的烟雾，直直地插上天际——他绕着废弃教堂骑了一圈，并没发现亚瑟的影子。

可亚瑟的坐骑就在那儿，正悠然地低着头啃食草叶。马匹的背上堆着大量的战利品：白尾鹿、野猪肉、浣熊，甚至还有几张山狮皮。

亚瑟从来不会离他的马太远。哈维尔吸了一口气，长长地，吹了一声口哨。

很快，远处传来回应的哨声。有人从内战的壕沟遗址里探出头，要不是他冲着哈维尔挥手，墨西哥人差点没认出亚瑟来：男人浑身脏兮兮的，脸上沾着泥点，暗金色的头发上全是尘土，白衬衫的领口敞开着，漆黑的气味掩盖剂糊在脖子上，整个人散发着死掉的臭鼬才会有的味道。

“这太恶心了，”哈维尔嫌恶地皱起眉毛，“亚瑟，你到底在搞什么名堂？”

被点名了的牛仔不知所措地张着嘴，他压根儿没想到营地的人会找到这，也没想到哈维尔开口就是一顿奚落，本能地回嘴道：“难道你见过有谁打猎还能干净得像个绅士？那务必请介绍我认识。”话一出口，亚瑟发现自己语气也有点过激，都怪这该死的闷热天气。他清了清嗓子：“不提这个，你怎么来这里？”

哈维尔拽着波阿斯的缰绳，他皮手套里全是汗，闷着皮肤隐约发痒。 “达奇叫你回营地，咱们有活要干。”哈维尔的视线上下扫过自己的同伴，“但再此之前，得先把你弄干净了。罗兹旅馆怎么……”

亚瑟在男人说完前快速截断了话头：“不用。就去之前钓鱼的那条小溪吧。这样既不用花钱，又能带些大口黑鲈回去改善伙食。”说完亚瑟翻身上马，他的好女孩甩动着灰白色的鬃毛，“我可不想再听见西恩抱怨炖鹿肉杂烩有多难吃了。”

伴随着快速移动带起的热风，把男人身上难闻的气味吹散了不少。在行进的路上，哈维尔简单地同亚瑟说了达奇的指示。

亚瑟一反常态地沉默着，过了很久他才开口：“我们抢了布雷斯韦特家的私酒，又烧了格雷家的烟草地，”他说，声音很轻，有点像是自言自语，马蹄在地上弄出有节奏的敲击声就能盖过去，“把他们两家弄得团团转。现在又得到了这些名贵马的消息，可谓是好事不断。”

“的确，达奇对此很满意。他说我们可以利用这个机会，从两家身上都榨一笔。还有内战的黄金，要是能找到，我们甚至可以忘记留在黑水镇的钱。”哈维尔的话语里带着无懈可击的认同感，“那可绝对够我们过逍遥日子。”

“你真这样想？”

哈维尔有些狐疑地看向亚瑟，男人把帽子压得很低，墨西哥人只能看见帽檐的阴影投在亚瑟的鼻梁上——那里的皮肤因为日晒而发红，颧骨遍布着星星点点的深粉色沉积斑，白种人大概都这样娇嫩：“你想同我说什么，亚瑟？”

“不，没什么。”

沉默扑扇着羽翼，优雅地横亘在他们中间。直到到达目的地，谁都没有再开口。

※※※

哈维尔确认过扎营的位置后，便从马背上下来。马匹身上蒙覆着经久赶路之后的灰尘，他轻轻拍了拍马脖子，波阿斯发出轻快的嘶鸣声，喷着响鼻朝它的伙伴跑去。亚瑟正在后头拴马，波阿斯挤到他身边，大型动物们把他夹在了中间，两双沉默的黑眼睛转向亚瑟。

“瞧瞧你们两个强盗。”金发神枪手笑着从口袋里掏出几颗辣薄荷糖，左喂一颗右喂一颗才脱了身。

他似乎又变回平时心情很好的亚瑟了。

“你要是老喂波阿斯吃糖，总有一天它会跟你跑了。”哈维尔对亚瑟抱怨。

亚瑟听罢，快步朝哈维尔走来。他一扫之前的沉闷，朝男人嘴里也塞了一颗：“喔，请自信些，伊斯科拉先生。”掌心里最后剩余的那颗，亚瑟留给了自己。

糖块在哈维尔的舌头上滚动，撞在牙齿上发出嘎啦嘎啦的轻响。不消片刻，辣薄荷特有的凉意便在口腔里炸开，哈维尔咽了咽唾沫，清凉的感觉抚平了男人已经有些冒烟的嗓子。他扎完营，又朝篝火堆里丢了些驱虫的草叶。刚一停下，先前已经被吹散的热气又回来了，深色背心被阳光炙烤得滚烫，弄得他汗流浃背，哈维尔现在只想钻到帐篷的阴凉下头去。

“你不下来凉快凉快？”

辣薄荷糖似乎还没有化掉，它抵在亚瑟的舌尖上，让男人本就含糊不清的口音更加模糊。配合着汩汩溪水，好似一段被掐掉了首尾只剩下副歌的乐曲，在哈维尔脑袋里盘旋不止。

“_这主意不错。_”他嘟哝着转身，才发现亚瑟快他一步：脏衣服丢在岸边，男人腰部以下都泡在水里，手上攒着一小块快用完的肥皂，开始在脑袋上涂来抹去。

一阵潮湿的风吹过，吹得哈维尔领巾紧贴在脖子上，也吹来一阵混合着鼠尾草与蒲草的气味。

_ 这就是和家乡不同的地方，在墨西哥——河里的水，空气里的水，甚至汗水与眼泪，都是干燥大地的所有物，被牢牢锁在茶褐色的团块中，全吸收了，风吹不动它们。风能吹起的只有离散的细土、沙尘和干瘪的风滚草团。 _

就算哈维尔早已忍不住想摆脱身上汗湿的衣裤，但他依然慢条斯理地挪动着手指；他踢掉马刺与皮靴，赤脚淌进水里，水比哈维尔想象中还要冷上许多。水漫过膝盖，这段溪流最深的地方也不过到男人脖颈，平静的水面下，许多圆溜溜的石头硌着他的脚。

“先生，洗澡的话该把领巾一起摘下来。”

哈维尔瞥了眼亚瑟，松开缠卷而成的结，顺势将吸满汗水的布料浸泡进溪水里。

一道浅色的，几乎绕着半个脖子的疤痕，把男人深色的皮肤割裂成两部分——始于气管的侧边，行经喉结，最后结束于被黑发遮掩的后颈。它看起来不像是下手利落的老手的作品，而是初学者歪歪扭扭的试水之物，宛如被斩断的绞首绳，松松垮垮挂在男人脖颈，缠绕在墨西哥人的灵魂上。亚瑟有些吃惊地张着嘴，配合脑袋上顶着的泡沫，显得有些滑稽可笑。

神枪手在他的记忆中翻找，的确，亚瑟从来没见过哈维尔露出脖子。墨西哥人就算是在营地站岗，也会把衬衣纽扣全部扣好，十足的体面派头。哈维尔会不会时常感觉到窒息，因为这道无法摆脱的旧日残影。亚瑟嘴唇动了动，他想问问他，可是开口却变成了另一番模样：“哇哦，真严重。”亚瑟说道，语气带着一丝刻意的轻松，“看来价值一千美元的脑袋，最后谁也没弄到手。”

“因为那些追踪者本事还没到家，虽然曾经就差一点点。”哈维尔把领巾绞干，同衣服丢在一起，“_这条疤，并不值得谈论。_”他涉水来到亚瑟身前，用一只胳膊搂住男人的腰。手臂之下的躯体绷成一面鼓，然后很快又松弛开来，像只放下尖刺的刺猬。人类温暖的皮肤在后腰上散发着适宜的温度，亚瑟朝男人张开嘴唇，发出一声低沉的叹息。

哈维尔在亚瑟的绿眼睛里看见了汹涌奔腾的烟叶田，或者是清澈的湖面，一闪一闪发着亮光。他指尖用力，捏住亚瑟略显柔软的腰部。神枪手没有反抗，反而顺着哈维尔的力道朝前走了一步。健壮的肢体推动水流，流畅而专注，像锥形的船首，切开平缓的墨绿色水面，双眼热切地盯住哈维尔，诉说着一个彼此都心照不宣的默许。

哈维尔空着的手鞠成碗状，让溪水盛满掌心。随后他举起手，将凉水与亚瑟发顶上的泡沫一同浇下。

亚瑟配合地闭上眼睛，像个参加受洗仪式的信徒般顺从：鸟儿在枝丫上啁啾；树影斑驳，披于赤身裸体的男人肩头；水的拍击声；肥皂沫被稀释成细腻的白色银河，从额迹到鼻尖，细细地蜿蜒开来：微收下巴的角度、圆润的肩窝、饱满鼓胀的胸脯……仿佛所有轮廓都罩了一层洁白的神圣油脂。

若这一幕发生在教堂，自然无可厚非。可此时并没有香炉与蜡烛，更没有人在耳边说什么“所以你们要去，使万民做我的门徒……”之类的话，有的只是一滴滴纯白的椭圆形水珠，饱满凝重，挂在亚瑟·摩根的眼角眉梢，舌尖唇旁。神枪手安静地等待着，直到他判断不会再有清水从脑袋上洒落后，才再次睁开眼睛——这细小的动作破坏了原有的平衡，凝敛在睫毛上的玫瑰念珠一串串滴落。

哈维尔手脚僵硬，恍若置身于家乡破旧的老教堂，鼻腔里夹杂着被溪流冲刷而出的千百种潮湿又陌生的气味，他面对着壁龛里哭泣的圣像，却无法形容自己的感觉。亚瑟有些困惑地盯着哈维尔，他们明明都清楚下一步应该，或者要做什么，可是明显有东西困扰着男人，甚至让他停下来了。

“你还好吗？”亚瑟有些含糊的声音里透露着浓浓的关切。

哈维尔很快就回过了神：“_Sí__（是的）_，”他呢喃着，“我是说，没事。”。

亚瑟并不在意刚才的插曲，他轻轻地用嘴唇去蹭哈维尔的上唇。墨西哥人没有躲开，他本搂着亚瑟腰部的手倒是松开了力道，探入水中将自己与亚瑟的物件紧紧握在一起。这动作向亚瑟传达了熟悉无比的肯定。男人侧着脸，主动捕捉起对方干燥的嘴唇，他们的口腔尝起来很像，带着些许糖果的甜蜜，以及辣薄荷奇异的清凉感。

哈维尔的舌尖刮骚着亚瑟的上颚，好似一簇柔软的羽毛刷过，引起阵阵挠心的酥痒。亚瑟喉咙深处发出吞咽时才有的轻响，湿润津液黏糊糊地爬进他的喉管，在干燥异常的午后，降下一小片力所能及的雨露。只消片刻，哈维尔便脱去所有小心翼翼的皮囊，他没有放过亚瑟口腔的每个角落，横冲直撞，看不见半点在营地里哼歌的柔情。两条舌头绞合着，扭作一团，显得过于密不可分。粘稠响声混入了溪水的流动中，舌苔在牙齿上蹭过，刻下道道火辣辣的疼痛。亚瑟双手扶住哈维尔的肩膀，手臂神经突突直跳，就像先前在内战壕沟捕获的小棕鼠，那颗柔软皮毛覆盖下的垂死心脏。

哈维尔手指上又硬又厚的老茧，在溪流的润滑下软化了不少，冰凉的水与温热的掌心包裹住他们贴在一起的阴茎，亚瑟甚至能感觉到对方柱身上有些鼓胀的血管。男人的手套弄着，指腹箍住柱身，流畅又熟稔。

亚瑟推拒着哈维尔的舌头，终于把自己从漫长的亲吻里解救出来，他的伙伴却像个没事人一样，继续着手头的活计，仿佛刚才把亚瑟吻到缺氧的人不是自己。金发男人倒抽着气：“我的上帝，你今天脾气可真大。”他嘴唇上因为干燥而裂开的细小伤口，在唾液的润泽下开始隐隐作痛。

哈维尔凝视着亚瑟发红的颧骨：“这该死的天气总会让人有些暴躁，我的朋友。”

“莫莱恩的天气，你认真的？墨西哥不也是……”

墨西哥不也是这种气候，哈维尔，你可比谁都习惯这个。

亚瑟后面半句话还没来的说完，呻吟已经取代了所有的词句。

神枪手脚底发冷，不仅仅是因为凉透了的溪水。哈维尔手指正绕着他的冠状沟来回地转着圈，周身血液被抽干了，全部汇集到下身，汇集到充血的器官里。涨溢感变成了水浪滔天的大潮，一波一波循环往复地冲刷着男人摇摇晃晃的神智。亚瑟不自觉地向前顶着胯部，相贴的柱身让他轻易感觉到哈维尔正同自己一样硬得像块石头。

同伴发出的轻笑使亚瑟恼火不已，刚想开口教训对方几句，哈维尔会意地重新调整了手里的动作。他松开了自己，专心地用右手为亚瑟服务：食指勾住冠状沟敏感的凹槽，轻柔地左右移动，拇指则轻轻地在光滑的柱身前端打转，带着毛刺的指腹有一下没一下地按压着铃口。“喂，你……”亚瑟面颊上燃起了火焰，若不是哈维尔还捏着他的弱点，神枪手先生真想把脑袋浸到溪流里清醒一下。他不着痕迹地小幅度扭动腰部，却无法掩盖从每个毛孔里散发出的对性爱的热望。神枪手身体滚烫，以至于连腰间的水流都沾染上了些许暖意。墨西哥人故意温吞地触摸让亚瑟满心焦躁，可那个混蛋就是不给他想要的压迫感。

哈维尔自喉咙发出模糊不清的话语，挟着树叶的沙沙声：“我觉得罗兹的旅店更好。”他将手松开，擅长拨动琴弦的手指慢慢移向亚瑟的柔软囊袋，有些坏心眼地将两颗沉甸甸的小球拢在手心里揉捻拉扯。同时，哈维尔不忘用眼睛描摹下同伴的每一处变化——男人鼻尖隐隐的凹槽因为颤动而愈发明显；被吮吻到发红的嘴唇，用一种适合接吻的角度打开着，很轻易就能看见躲在里头的平整牙齿；那对手感极佳的胸脯起伏不定，硬挺着的乳尖周围泛起一片小疙瘩，似乎正期盼着爱抚的垂怜。

当然，谁也不会错过那双眼睛。

上帝真是最高明的画家。哈维尔想，他另一只空闲下来的手沿着男人挺翘的臀线下滑，温湿的手指放到正在亚瑟臀缝轻微收缩的凹陷处，试探性地刺戳。由造物馈赠的绿色瞳仁外围被一圈颜色更深的圆环所环绕，并以橄榄石的碎屑装点其中，总给人以一种潮湿的感觉，亚瑟目光闪烁，飘荡着一丝不易察觉的动摇。哈维尔扯起嘴角，他倾身吻了吻亚瑟微张的嘴唇：“可你选择了这里。_是想试试更刺激的事吗？_”

亚瑟自动无视了难懂的西语。他的下体仍然可笑地保持着充血的状态，刚才被手指进入的后面有些难耐得收缩着，强压下的喘息让亚瑟的脸庞憋得通红。他身体发软，不得不倚靠着同伴的身体，才不至于跪倒在溪流里，腰侧肌肉正有规律地微微颤栗。

金发神枪手喉头发出嗡嗡的声音，他开合着嘴唇，想告诉哈维尔有关自己得到的‘闪亮警徽’、关于达奇‘不要惹事’的警告、以及镇民们看向异乡人时那种警惕与愤恨的眼神、还有，还有……他梗着脖子，好半响才憋出话来：“罗兹、哈，总之那里不适合。”

“当然，当然，一切你说了算，_Amigo（朋友）。_”哈维尔涨得发痛，距离上次同亚瑟的肌肤之亲已经有段时间了，他也不想在任务前夕把亚瑟弄得骑不了马——哦，达奇指派的任务——哈维尔自诩不是好吃懒做之徒，他总是像条猎犬似的，有着无可动摇的忠心与行动力，但是亚瑟却一步步将他的意志变成了蜡，在欲望的高热中渐渐失去了原有的形状。哈维尔明知自己脚下是清凉的溪水，却产生了站在遍布枯植的沙漠的错觉，一切无关紧要的思绪都被狂风吹远。饥饿攒住了他的胃，下腹部则沉淀着无法忽视的烧灼感。

哈维尔烦躁地抓了抓头发，晃荡的水波里映着他的倒影，光滑而冰凉。顺着不断扩散的涟漪，他无意间注意到较浅水域里的某块巨大的岩石。

岩石在溪水的打磨下呈现出半圆形的弧度，哈维尔轻声哄着亚瑟，让男人趴上去。他本做好了亚瑟会埋怨几句的准备，没想到男人乖顺地照做了。

神枪手胸口贴着石块，被阳光辐射过的石头由内而外散发着适宜的温暖，上面细密的苔藓轻抚着皮肤，无比柔软与舒适。亚瑟的手臂弯曲着搁在岩石表面，湿漉漉的头发贴在上臂。这个姿势让他方便看清哈维尔的动作：墨西哥人淌过水流，从衣服口袋里掏出一个熟悉的棕色瓶子——小半瓶蛇油。

软木塞被推开发出的声音几乎就放置在亚瑟的鼓膜上，金发神枪手屏住气息，等待着一场戏剧即将来到的最高潮。

冰凉的玻璃制品抵在亚瑟的穴口时，神枪手还是因突如其来的低温而瑟缩了一下，几乎在同一时刻，那坚硬的东西嵌入身体，它倾倒着，大量油液从后面进入自己的身体。凉凉的液体顺着瓶口灌进身体内部，伴随着酸胀的感觉，亚瑟每块肌肉顿时进入紧绷的状态，有些不适地弓起腰部，臀部抬高，看起来倒成了只在太阳底下伸懒腰的猫科动物。

“我的上帝……”金发男人话音未落，插在后穴的瓶子就被人拔了出来，些许尚未完全灌进肚子里的蛇油沿着大腿内侧流淌而下，又粘又凉。亚瑟的腹部开始发涨，肌肉本能地挤压着，想将液体排出去。可哈维尔却将手指抵在皱褶的洞口，堵住了他最后的机会。不过万幸的是，那两根手指并没有让亚瑟等待更久。

就着油液的帮助，哈维尔轻轻松松把两根手指都滑进亚瑟体内，它们弯曲着，在湿透的软肉中蠕动，朝深处戳刺翻搅。他几乎捅到了底，指蹼处正贴着亚瑟饥渴收缩的肉洞边缘，皮肤上的触感有些热。

亚瑟没说话，只是将脸埋进臂弯，大口大口地喘气。比起先前蓄势待发的欲望，取而代之涌上的是强烈的羞耻与煎熬——他打心底里讨厌被当成易碎的女孩，满心期盼哈维尔能再粗暴些——血和疼痛才是他们之间正确的交流语言。哈维尔却事与愿违地用手指玩弄神枪手的屁股。

时间在他身边，像流动的糖浆一样缓慢。原本紧张的环状肌肉，终于有了一丝松动的迹象。哈维尔扩开手指，将已经妥当润滑的穴口撑开，随后，更多被身体所温暖的油液从肉洞里涌出。谁都知道范德林德的音乐家有着双比别人更灵巧的手：一场明显刻意而为、不温不火地扩张有办法让时间变成了某种实质性的东西。远远望去，漫长又看不见终点。

亚瑟被彻底惹毛了，他真的不懂该如何去应对绵延的温情。所以男人开口，被情欲所浸泡的声音低沉得吓人：“你到底想折腾到什么时候？”

“耐心是美德，亚瑟。”哈维尔说，“就快了。”

正如哈维尔所说，亚瑟很快就得到了他想要的一切。坚硬的阴茎借着蛇油润滑，势不可挡地挺进着，一路贯穿到了很深的地方。亚瑟五脏六腑全部扭转在一块，自从迁徙到克莱蒙斯岬，各式各样的任务伴随着无法介怀的忧虑，都使得亚瑟心神不宁，他情愿躲进满是跳蚤与怪味的壕沟里同野兽为伍，也没有做好回营地面对达奇的准备。他根本没有时间去纾解、或者说关心自己的欲望，更别提同人干这档子事。直到今日见着了熟悉的脸庞，亚瑟才发现自己一直压抑的饥饿。

就算身体已经好好地扩张过了，可是如此猛烈地抽动还是给亚瑟带来不小的负担：所有触感集体奔向身后正在被进入的地方，被撑满的环状肌肉痛得他几乎要落下眼泪，却满溢着热如岩浆的快意。他的身体堪比溃败的逃兵，每当哈维尔用力抽插时，亚瑟的腰部总是下意识地左右晃动，迎合着一次又一次的入侵，腹部因为凝息而紧绷，试图让那硬实的玩意儿能擦过自己最敏感的地方。

男人光裸的臀部正对着哈维尔，紧紧接纳着一片模糊又潮湿的阴影，圆润的线条因为撞击而颤抖。缺乏光照日晒的身体稍显苍白，又软又细的浅金色汗毛被汗液包裹，在太阳的照耀下变成了一小滩闪烁着微光正在凝结的琥珀。亚瑟的身体下沉，脊骨与腰线无处遁形，一切都完完整整地展现在哈维尔眼前。

哈维尔盯着对方渐渐泛起粉色的身体，亚瑟的皮肤应该很薄。他有些想尝尝看男人泌着汗液的脖颈，用舌头与牙齿去确认皮肤下突跳的血管——哈维尔·伊斯科拉向来都是范德林德帮的行动派。他的双臂紧紧搂住亚瑟的腰部，将整个胸膛都叠上男人背脊，很快嘴里便尝到了咸咸的味道——但是当犬齿触及亚瑟柔软的皮肤，他又退缩了，亚瑟不该像自己一样带着一条丑陋的伤疤。哈维尔抬起眼皮，意外地发现亚瑟正咬着嘴唇垂下视线，那模样似乎害怕一开口就会失控地呻吟出声。

哈维尔心里暗笑，随后转变攻势，咬上亚瑟的耳廓，细细舔着，看起来像吹了口气进去：“_亚瑟。_”

紧窒的内壁猛然绞紧收缩，粘膜挤压着入侵者，毫无章法地收缩蠕动，哈维尔没想到对方如此经不得逗弄，甚至连耳朵都红得要滴血了。

_ 这家伙。 _

亚瑟承受着身后的疾风骤雨，此刻，他们如同变成了两只只懂得媾和的野兽，在无人而至的溪流之畔尽情追逐着欲望。亚瑟腾出手，粗鲁地捋动自己已经硬得发痛的阴茎，他被快意折磨得手腕直抖，掌心里揉捏的热源与体内勃发的脉动交织旋转，在尾椎刮起一股遮天蔽日的沙暴，疼痛又令人着迷。他脑中的思维渐渐模糊，潜意识地跟在本能的后头，放任情欲的热流从身体里不受控制地喷洒而出。

流淌的溪水带走了垂落的白液，亚瑟撑在石头上痉挛不停，他的指甲里和胸口粘着许多碎掉的苔藓，下巴被大量分泌的唾液打湿。松软红肿的后穴微微贴阖，却也阻止不了精液的细流在大腿内侧蜿蜒成雪白的蛇影。哈维尔从他的身体里退出来，并没有急着清理彼此。两具光裸的胴体蜷抱在一起，汗水在肌肤间粘稠地游走。

亚瑟还沉溺在高潮的余韵里，脸上满是倦怠与餍足，沙金色的睫毛微弱地晃动，绿色眼眸茫然地注视着前方，湿润而无害。

_你甚至想象不出平时这家伙是多么强硬。_哈维尔的视线落在神枪手的面颊上，他看着他，可又似乎透过他看向了远方：家乡、兄弟姐妹、因为热气而扭曲的景色、奔跑的人群、歌唱的孩子……哈维尔看不清孩子的脸，也不知道那是男孩儿还是女孩儿，却下意识地觉得那个孩子应该有着像自己一样深色的皮肤与黑发，当然还有同亚瑟一样生机勃勃的绿色眼眸。

_……__这可真是无聊透顶__。_哈维尔暗骂自己。

※※※

两个男人赤着身体，挤在一个帐篷里头，树杈上挂着他们的衣裤，在风里化成了振动翅膀。

“你不想回克莱蒙斯岬。亚瑟，告诉我，你到底在顾虑什么？”

哈维尔比亚瑟所预想得还要敏锐。不过这也是在残酷西部生存下去的必备品德了。

“那两条地头蛇。”亚瑟说得很慢，可词尾与词首的发音还是黏连再一起，如同一种温存的抚触，“我们真的不该小看他们。达奇与何西阿是我认识的最聪明的人，他们坚信我们能同时骗过两大家族。可会不会太顺利了？布雷思韦特也好，格雷也好，他们从海峡那边来到美国，能在这片异邦立足并扎了根，又开枝散叶……”

“的确，这些欧洲移民很了不起。”哈维尔摸着脖子上的伤疤，缺少了领巾遮挡，他多少显得有些坐立不安，“但是亚瑟，他们可没把自己当做过美国人。苏格兰，英格兰，才是他们赋予自己的身份，也是家族之间敌意的最大缘由。我们最多只是朝天扣动了扳机罢了。没有我们，他们终有一天也会找到各种借口干掉彼此。”

“或许吧。”亚瑟脸上还是挂着担忧的神色，“希望我们不要把这场莫莱恩内战引到自己身上。”

属于亚瑟的半边帐篷的遮帘垂到地上，在男人赤裸的身体上投下一片温暖的灰色遮掩。哈维尔抚摸着亚瑟的手臂，阳光从没有挡住的那半边漏进来，晒在墨西哥人盘起的膝头，有些发烫：“收起你的担心。想想那些漂亮的马能给我们带来多少钱。_别的事留给明天。_”

“比起那些马，我倒想先睡一会儿。”亚瑟拉高自己的毛布被子，光溜溜地钻了进去，他懒得穿衣服，虽然莫莱恩的高温还不至于让他感染风寒，但却会带来深深的倦意。

哈维尔收回手：“当然，我们可以等。”

“真不可思议。”被子下的声音带着笑，“你可是帮派里最积极的那个。”

“至少现在不是。”

亚瑟打了个哈欠：“你说了算，_Amigo（朋友）。_”

随后，帐篷里安静下来。

哈维尔意外地发现，那条土路、仙人掌与鹫鹰、荆棘丛生的荒原、甚至充满了西班牙风情的破败教堂都变得越来越模糊。相反莫莱恩树林里流动的风与溪流，柔软泥土与腐烂植物的气味，以及身边男人不甚明显的呼吸，都清晰地刻进他的脑海。

哈维尔猛然意识到这才是自己习惯并且熟悉的一切。

遥想过去的日子，他也曾频繁出入教堂。可在心里总有一张嘴在不断强调，自己并不是上帝的子民；像他这样双手只有血的人也没有资格；他能活到现在，也不是因为主的庇佑，全凭男人信赖手上的枪。

但是人总会产生些灵光一闪的古怪念头。就如同现在，他竟然在心里默默可能朝永远不会给予回应的神灵祈祷。

可是又为了什么？哈维尔犯了难。

顺利完成任务？这不需要神，他自己就能做到。

得到两家的秘密并找到南部黄金？可掠夺似乎不太符合上帝那以善至上的教义。

_ 噢，全能的上帝。 _

焦躁感又弥漫上心头，哈维尔瞥向亚瑟。

神枪手的头发大部分已经干了，只有靠近脖子的发尾贴成一束，因为闷热而再次溢出的汗水打湿了它们，一个个暗金色的小尾巴潮湿地卷曲着。

墨西哥现在应该也到旱季了，哈维尔不合时宜地想。在那一瞬间，他突然知道该祈祷什么了。

_ 请您下一场雨吧。 _

END


End file.
